


Gift-wrapped

by Leandra



Series: Leandra does Kinkalot 2020 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Best birthday present ever, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Mistakes, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leandra/pseuds/Leandra
Summary: “Uhm…” Arthur says, befuddled, then lifts up the item in the box in its see-through casing, a frown creasing his forehead. “That’s not what I expected.”It’s not what Merlin expected either, and he feels himself flush as everyone around the table starts to snicker. Because the gift Arthur just unwrapped isn’t the Triforce alarm clock. It’s a rather hefty, bright-red butt plug.*-*Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Challenge #2: Mistake
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Leandra does Kinkalot 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869424
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Gift-wrapped

On the gift table, Merlin’s box sits among all the other presents, neatly wrapped in beautiful red wrapping paper, adorned with the perfect bow. He’s glad that he decided to have it gift-wrapped from Amazon, because the gift looks much better than if he had wrapped it himself. He’s excited just thinking about what Arthur will say about the beautifully made Legends of Zelda Triforce alarm clock, which he thinks will be perfect, because Arthur is a giant nerd and Merlin also accidentally smashed Arthur’s alarm clock to bits when he was last over. 

When it’s time to unwrap the presents, Merlin gathers around the gift table with the other party guests, watching as Arthur rips open presents and litters the floor with bits of colourful wrapping paper. He unpacks several bottles of wine, three books, two gift cards and a Munchkin Zombies set, before reaching for Merlin’s present. He reads the attached card (it says “Level 1 up!” because Arthur will appreciate it), sending Merlin a grin across the table, before ripping into the wrapping paper with the same gusto as before. The beautiful wrapping is shredded to bits, but Merlin doesn’t mind, curious about Arthur’s reaction. 

“Uhm…” Arthur says, befuddled, then lifts up the item in the box in its see-through casing, a frown creasing his forehead. “That’s not what I expected.” 

It’s not what Merlin expected either, and he feels himself flush as everyone around the table starts to snicker. Because the gift Arthur just unwrapped isn’t the Triforce alarm clock. It’s a rather hefty, bright-red butt plug. 

“Bugger…,” Merlin says, wanting the earth to swallow him whole. 

*-* 

Merlin can’t believe that his geeky gift got mixed up with a sex toy and that he essentially gave his best friend and the boy he’s secretly in love with a butt plug for his 21st birthday. The mishap had certainly entertained the party guests and Merlin is sure his misfortune will be the talk of gossip for many months, if not years to come, but he’s so mortified that he’s been hiding out in Uther Pendragon’s office for the last hour, unable to face Arthur. 

Merlin startles when the door to the office opens and Arthur steps inside, looking relieved when he spots Merlin, splayed out on the leather couch. 

“I was looking for you,” he says, then pulls the door shut behind him. 

“Why would you? Let me die in peace…” Merlin whines, covering his face with his hands, flushing with renewed embarrassment. 

Arthur steps closer, knocking Merlin’s legs from the couch, before sitting down in the vacated space. “I actually think it’s… ahh…” he hesitates, “... the coolest gift I ever got.” 

“Maybe you could use it as a paperweight,” Merlin moans, mortified. He is startled to see a blush rise on Arthur’s face.

“I might be wearing it.” Arthur’s voice is low, but he looks Merlin dead in the eye. 

“You… what?” 

“I figured… why not?” Arthur shrugs and when he shifts, Merlin realises his eyes are hazy, but not from alcohol. Heat zings through him, his mouth dry.

“How… how is it?”

“You want to see?” 

*-* 

“Shit, Arthur,” Merlin whispers, licking his lips at the sight before him. “That’s…” _Dirty_ , he thinks. _Beautiful._ Arthur is kneeling on the couch with his trousers down by his knees. His arse is pale, the bright red of the plug an obscene sight between his arse cheeks. Merlin doesn’t realise he reached out to touch the flat base until Arthur sucks in a harsh breath and shudders, his whole body trembling. 

“Shit, sorry,” Merlin hisses, snatching his hand back, flushing. 

“It’s fine. More than fine,” Arthur says softly, looking over his shoulder. There’s something in his gaze that makes Merlin shiver, a softness combined with heat. “Feels good. Felt even better when you touched it.” 

“Shit,” Merlin says again, with feeling, like it’s the only thing he’s capable of saying. Despite his words, he finds himself reaching out, fingers grazing the edge of the plug where it’s seated in Arthur’s arse. 

Arthur reacts with another shudder, a small moan spilling from his lips. “Please…” he whispers, sounding wrecked.

Light-headed, Merlin shifts closer, his fingers trembling as he taps the flat seat of the plug, causing Arthur to press into his touch with a groan.

“How did you….” 

“Lube…,” Arthur whimpers, digging his fingers into the couch, “loads of.” 

Merlin swallows at the thought of Arthur pushing the toy inside himself earlier. When he wraps his fingers around the base of the plug again and tugs gently. Arthur’s body resists, clenching around the toy firmly. Biting his lip, Merlin tugs harder, moving the toy an inch, surprised at the girth of the base. He didn’t catch a good glimpse earlier, too embarrassed, but it’s a rather hefty toy, wide and weighty.

“Fuck,” Arthur grunts as Merlin pushes the plug back in, before pulling on it once more. It’s only when Arthur whines and starts moving his hips that Merlin realises what the hell he’s doing. He’s fucking his best friend / secret love with a sex toy. 

“Arthur,” he moans, letting his head sink against the small of Arthur’s back, mouthing a sloppy kiss against Arthur’s sweaty skin. He palms Arthur’s arse, watching the toy move in and out of his body, whimpering at the sight of the rim catching on the red plastic. It’s dirty and unreal and Merlin speeds up his movement, matching it to the urgency of Arthur’s moans.

In front of him, Arthur growls and claws the couch, and wraps his other hand around his dick. He shudders and Merlin feels it build up, a moment of suspension, then Arthur cries out, muscles clenching around the toy before he slumps forward, taking Merlin with him.

“Best. Birthday. Present. Ever,” Arthur gasps out hoarsely. 

Giddily, Merlin smothers his slightly hysterical laughter against the small of Arthur’s back. 

He might not write a complaint to customer service after all.


End file.
